Parallels
by Cececat
Summary: Here are the adventures of two normal people and one odd alien as they visit many parallel universes. The one thing the different universes have in common? The Denton Affair. This is written like a TV show, sort of. There's clusters of 'episodes' that add up to one story like with the old "Doctor Who" 'serials'. (Please Read and Review!)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: This is the result of watching too much classic _Doctor Who_ , thinking about how DW character 'Ace' looks like Nell Campbell, re-reading my own stories, and listening to/watching RHPS stuff... all in the same day. This is the prologue to a series of episodes and serials about the adventures of the Professor (yeah, kinda a rip-off of the Doctor) and two teens. **

**It's not too much of a rip-off, I suppose, since it takes place in the same 'verse as** ** _Doctor Who_ and it's more dimension-travel than time-travel. In fact, the Professor mentions knowing the Doctor. **

* * *

It was a dreary September afternoon in Brooklyn, New York. Two young people - Jon Chesterton and Mia Foreman - were sitting in the former's basement watching T _he Rocky Horror Picture Show,_ for the 8th time together, whilst sitting on an ugly grey sofa eating popcorn. It had become a tradition for them to do this on weekends they'd the chance to see each other.

"I'm tired," Mia muttered, about halfway through. "Perhaps I should return to my dad's apartment. Jon, it's getting _late_."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. There's only about half an hour left."

Before Mia could reply they heard a terrible sound not far away. Like some kind of great crashing. Then some shouting profanities, causing Mia to wince.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Something bad, probably," Jon replied.

"Oh! Be cheerful, Jon. It's no good to always say such gloomy things!" Mia protested, laughing.

For a moment there was silence.

"Perhaps we should see what that was," Mia muttered thoughtfully.

"I thought you were afraid."

"No, you'll be with me!"

Rolling his eyes, Jon followed his friend upstairs and into the tiny backyard. There they saw a... something. It was hard to tell _what_. Some kind of blackened, smoking, spacey-thing. Neither of them were British or keen on serious sci-fi so they didn't recognize the mess of a thing as a TARDIS. That is, a Timecard's spaceship/timemachine. The most famous of such ships is that flown by the Doctor. His ship took the form of a 1950s Police Box. Even Jon and Mia may've recognized that. But many TARDISs were shaped like buildings or even trees. This half-ruined TARDIS in Jon's backyard looked a bit more 'traditional' (meaning alien) than some. It was a replica of the phone booth seen in _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_.

Eventually a man emerged out of the billowing smoke, coughing. He wore a dark red trousers and a matching tie. Then there was a waistcoat, which was embroidered with glittering silver thread. Beneath that he wore a white shirt with a terribly frilly color. His hair was messy and fair gold in color. Oddly, he looked a bit like Gene Wilder.

"Hello!" Mia said to the man.

Jon held her back slightly, fearing the soot-covered person was dangerous. Judging by his half-mad expression this was far from an unreasonable thought. Though Mia had trouble seeing the bad in anyone. It was her greatest flaw, indeed, though not in this case.

"Hello," he replied. "I'm the Professor."

"Which Professor?" asked Jon.

" _The_ Professor."

Jon frowned. "What are you doing here, Professor?"

"My engines failed, I crashed. Now... do you have lemons, marshmallows, and matches? Oh, and a power outlet?"

" _Why_?" asked Jon, just as Mia said: "We've surely got all that in the kitchen."

"Don't ask me yet!" he cried out. "Hurry."

So, Mia politely led him into the kitchen whilst Jon wondered how to tell his mother about the now-ruined garden. That would indeed be a challenge...

* * *

In the kitchen Mia helped the Professor ensemble the various ingredients he'd asked for. The turned out to be to charge a mysterious little device that looked like a sort of radioactive Swiss Army Knife combined with a flip phone. It took a while to find the wire though the rest was easy enough. The marshmallows ended up in a bowl with the lemons - which had been chopped up rather hastily - and mixed about. Quite suddenly the Professor lit the strange mixture on fire, causing Mia to jump.

"What's your name, again?" he asked, trying to distract her.

"Mia."

"What a lovely name! Who's your friend?"

"Jon."

By then, the flames weren't so high. Mia was, as a result, less nervous.

"If I may ask... what's this little project of yours?" Mia asked, eventually.

"Oh, something to fix that ship of mine! It's a TARDIS. That is, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Those are the places it travels. For me it's mostly the dimensions bit, you know. I'll see so many parallel worlds. I like Earth, I like the 1970s. That's where I usually am. She - being the TARDIS - needs a bit of Lemon Squishy for snack to get her working properly. Old girl gets so tired these days...

Mia smiled. "You talk like the ship is alive!"

"Oh, she is. So don't you let Jon or yourself insult the old girl!"

"Okay."

For a while they stood there in silence, both smiling a bit. Then the Professor remembered the bowl of Lemon Squishy and left the kitchen with it. Soon after he disappeared Jon showed up.

"That Professor sure is something," Mia said, giggling.

Jon scowled. "He's ruined my mother's garden. You know how proud she is of her beloved flowers. Now there's a phone booth there!"

In response to that unhappy statement Mia just laughed and laughed. At one point Jon barked at her to 'shut up'. This only made her laugh more, somehow. It only stopped when the Professor returned to the room.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The garden," Jon said darkly.

After giving the two teens an odd look the

"Wait! Are you leaving so soon?" Mia exclaimed.

"Yes. Do you want to go with me?" the Professor asked.

"Yes!" Mia said, just as Jon said "No."

"I don't like traveling alone, my friends. And an ex-assistant of mine named left me soon before this crash..."

He ushered them into the place. It was a real shock. Instead of being in a cramped little area that should be inside a phone booth they'd ended up in a square room decorated nicely. There happened to be a pretty pattered rug on the floor, a coffee table, a liquor cabinet, an attractively upholstered couch, and two comfy armchairs. A door led to another part of the ship still unknown to our protagonists. In the corner there was a console of some kind covered in levers and buttons.

"It's bigger on the inside," Jon stated quietly.

"Yeah," Mia muttered, looking slightly unnerved.

"Of course it is! Do you really think I could survive in such a small place as a phone booth? It's only a phone booth 'cause this guy I know who likes England too much explained to me how well that shape works for ships. There's some people in Ohio I plan to visit who live in a castle..."

Mia raised an eyebrow. "A castle? In Ohio?"

"Indeed, a castle. It's better know as the Frankenstein Place to you."

Even Jon, the most sensible, was excited by the idea of visiting _that_. Suddenly he agreed with Mia. Traveling would be delightful. The Professor noticed the eager expression upon both faces...

"Shall we?" he asked, rhetorically, as he pressed a button on the console. They left the backyard garden, and, therefore New York. They left their usual dimension.

And so the adventures began!

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. To a Strange New World Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N:** **Of course I'm making a second chapter, Timewarp100! It's a series. Like with _Doctor Who_ there will be 'serials' made of two to five chapters that tell their own little stories. They'll all be linked by a story arc, too. Many of them are an excuse for me to briefly re-visit an older story. This one is based on the never-finished _A Strange New World_ was my first post- _SciFi Fan's Adventure_ story. I never completed it and have moved on so far since then that I probably won't ever be able to.**

* * *

 ** _Strange New World_ , Pt. 1: **

When the Professor's ship stopped nobody made a sound or even moved. There was this strange feeling in the room. Everyone knew that the moment they stepped out of this TARDIS they'd officially have left New York. So far Jon and Mia still hadn't seen anything of this 'new world' save for the inside of the ship. So to them Jon's backyard could be just outside. There wasn't any proof they'd left.

"Shall we see what's... _out_ there?" Mia asked nervously.

"Please do. I can't wait to get to work. You see, I haven't met this version of Trixie yet. She's the daughter of Magenta and Riff Raff in this world."

"Trixie's the usherette, isn't she?" Jon said.

The Professor chuckled. "Sort of. I don't really want to explain it all now because it's terribly complicated. I _will_ say that Trixie exists in nearly every dimension. One universe's Trixie travelled with me. Odd, isn't it?"

Nobody replied. The Earthlings were both too panicked. It was sort of scary now. They'd run off with a man in a red box on a whim. This worried bright young Mia Foreman, even.

"It's Thursday, January 10. We should be parked behind Denton's only High School," The Professor explained.

It was time to exit the ship. Without even really realizing it Mia grabbed onto Jon's hand. Then... they opened the door. The sun shone brightly upon them, briefly blinding the two Earthlings. Despite this it happened to be a terribly cold day. Well, it was January!

Soon enough they realized that they'd parked among a few dumpsters.

Then, the three of them walked towards the front of the building. Since school had (apparently) just let out these three strangers didn't seem too out of place. Well, the Professor did. Though he looked enough like a teacher to not stand out.

"We need to find Trixie, or at least figure out who she is," the Professor told them.

"Hey, Trixie!" they heard someone shout.

The sound drew their eyes towards a group of three teenagers.

"That's Trixie, isn't it?" Jon said, pointing to a redheaded girl near them.

She stood next to a pickup truck. The person sitting in the driver's seat had the same wild red hair. The two redheads then began to have some sort of hushed conversation that ended with. Eventually she walked over to where her friends - well, those who'd shouted at her - stood.

"Go eavesdrop on them," the Professor whispered, gesturing towards Trixie and company.

So Jon and Mia mingled with a crowd of students near enough. They really did blend in well. At this point the Professor sort of disappeared.

This little group included two boys and two girls (including Trixie). One of the boys wore a leather jacket, jeans, and a plain shirt. He had messy dark hair and a pale face, which contrasted starkly. That was Eddie, both Jon and Mia separately decided. The other boy wore a button down shirt, khakis, and a v-neck sweater. He looked younger than the others and wasn't someone from the film (he was clearly too short to be younger Brad). Mentally, Mia dubbed him 'Mr. Square'. The girl had chin-length dirty-blonde hair and grey eyes. She wore a tee shirt with odd words on it, a short skirt, glittery shoes, and fishnet stockings. After a moment Mia came to the conclusion that she was younger, slightly more innocent Columbia.

"Wait… weren't you sick?" Trixie asked the other girl.

"I, er, got better," she explained nervously.

Mia was somewhat suspicious now. She wanted to say something about it to Jon, but then someone might notice them.

"Why don't we go to the Ice Cream Shop?" 'Mr. Square' asked, probably hoping to change the subject.

Everyone seemed to agree to that. Even, though he didn't say anything.

"So… what do you guys usually do after school?" I asked as we walked.

"We wander around town, go window shopping…" the square began.

"…smoke cigarettes, get drunk," Laura added.

"… an' listen to rock n' roll."

They were a very odd group, Mia thought. Something about the Squarer one didn't fit with the others. He looked like the sort of person nice little Mia would get along with. Yet she'd always had a soft spot for greasers...

Everyone - including Jon and Mia - first went to the ice cream shop and some got a snack. Even though there was frost on the ground and most people wore coats, they still ate frozen desserts. Trixie, Columbia, and the square boy got vanilla milkshakes... but the shop's owners kicked Eddie out before he could even say what he wanted, to Mia's amusement. If she'd had any money with her Mia would've bought a milkshake too. Jon wouldn't have bought anything even if he had money.

After our snack they wandered around for a while. They did the window shopping Though they didn't notice, both Mia and Jon were following them all the way. Then the four sat down on a bench near the edge of town. Luckily, there were more bushes and a collection of pretty little trees. Everything in that garden was the sort that was green year-round. So Jon and Mia blended in well enough. Though the four

Eddie lit a cigarette, and then offered one to Columbia.

"No thank you, sweetheart," she muttered.

"You aren't turning into one o' _them_ , are ya?" he asked.

"Just because she doesn't feel like smoking today doesn't make her one of the good kids," the Square pointed out.

"That's right," Trixie added.

They sat there for a while, in silence. It

"I think I'd better be getting home," Columbia said quietly. She looked sort of annoyed.

"So do I," Glen added thoughtfully.

They all wandered in separate directions then. It was Columbia who stayed around longest, weirdly. And she had hardly even begun to walk away from the bench when she spun around and glared at the bushes in which Mia and Jon were hiding...

"I _know_ you're hidin' in the bushes. Now, who the hell are you? Please say you aren't my dad's stupid officers."

Mia and Jon turned to stare at each other. Though neither said a word, they both knew what the other was thinking. That happened to be "We're Screwed".

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. To a Strange New World Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._**

 **A/N: So here we discover why the Professor wanted to visit this specific parallel 'verse. He must save someone from something that happened to them in one of my earlier fanfics. The ending of this serial will tie up the loose ends on that** **fanfic...**

* * *

"Seriously, who are you?" Columbia growled.

Mia was the first who worked up the nerve to speak. "My name is Mia Foreman. This here is a good friend of mine, called Jonathan. Our mutual friend, the Professor, asked us to follow a girl called Trixie and find out what we could about her. That isn't much so far."

Glaring, Columbia "What does he want with her? Does this have to do with the Commies? And what kind of name is 'the Professor'?"

" _My_ name."

There, behind Columbia, stood the professor. It sort of bothered Mia that he'd been able to sneak up like that. He didn't seem to notice how unnerved everyone else was. Humming to himself, he began to scan with something that looked vaguely like a tricorder from _Star Trek_. This only seemed to make Columbia even more angry.

"Congratulations, dear girl! You're two months pregnant," the Professor said, smiling at Columbia. "And quiet healthy."

In response she spat on him. "What sort of person are you? And how did you know I was pregnant? Seriously, _nobody_ knows that."

"I'm the Professor! I know everyth- fine, that's a lie. Your baby knows that you're pregnant, that's who told me."

"The _baby_ told you? No... stop it. Did my dad somehow figure this out and send you after me?"

The Professor laughed cheerily. "'Course not. I'm here to prevent a rape that doesn't involve you, not to get tangled up in _your_ petty little life! Come along, now, Jon and Mia. We've got some people to talk to."

"Prevent a _rape_?" Jon shrieked, just as Mia said: "What sort of people?"

"All _different_ people. Mostly a group of really... entertaining aliens. They aren't Time Lords, like myself, though they're closer to Time Lords than to Humans. I'm _sure_ you'll like them," the Professor explained.

"Can I come along too? It'll give me an excuse to stay away from my Father."

"And _you_ want to talk about the baby," the Professor said darkly.

Columbia laughed a sort of panicked, mirthless laugh and nodded. "Yes... I do."

They all went back to the TARDIS. Columbia went through the usual "oh god, this little red box is so big on the inside" routine. Now that Jon was over it he rolled his eyes at her shock. The Professor brought her to some kind of medical room where he did a few more scans and such to make sure her baby - who was male and then referred to as 'Eddie Jr.' - was alright. This went fine enough and Columbia quickly began to trust him.

Eventually she left. The Professor, Mia, and Jon somehow came across some really lovely food. As they ate, the Professor explained the next day's mission. They'd need to After finishing dinner they all went to bed.

* * *

The next day began well enough. They'd slept in bedrooms inside the Professor's ship, which was shockingly spacious. Definitely bigger on the inside. Anyway, the starship's bedrooms were nice enough that everyone slept well. By the time they'd all eaten some sort of fancy breakfast and changed into clothes more suited to the weather it was time for work to begin. First things first, the Professor gave them each a little watch of sorts they could contact him with.

"Click that button and just talk. I should get the message," he explained.

Jon frowned. " _Should_?"

Mia went to work at the movie theatre. Though Jon didn't have a true job he too went to the theater. That place was always looking for boys to hand out tickets or sweep up the floor. So his job was to do that... though after school. First he needed to blend in at school and keep an eye on Trixie and company during most of the day.

"Why do I get the hard work?" he lamented, as he walked towards the school.

" _Because_ ," was the Professor's reply.

After school the four students decided to go to the movies. As he was supposed to, Jon followed them there. Though, with the Professor's help, he got there earlier than they did. Quickly he began help sweep up the cigarettes-ends and such that littered the front steps of the little theater.

Then Trixie and her friends showed up.

"So, how much does it cost to see a... double feature?" she asked, as they entered the building.

Jon followed them.

"Tickets are $2," Columbia explained.

"I'll pay for your ticket, Trixie," the square boy said politely.

"I can," Trixie replied.

She apparently had some pocket money with her. As Jon watched her he began to feel sorry. Something horrible might happen to this girl so soon. They needed to stop it. After they'd entered the actual theater itself (disappearing from sight) he almost wanted to follow them. Though Mia was in that room dressed as an Usherette and with a way of contacting the Professor if needed. If only they had a more narrow time slot of _when_.

The four of them sat down in the row of seats nearest the back. Mia could just barely see thanks to the dreadfully dim lighting. At least the kids sat near the back of the theater and therefore near emergency exit lights.

Mia, carrying her popcorn, walked around and briefly spoke to the other patrons. She asked if they'd like popcorn and they they'd either pay her or insult her. Finally she decided to walk over to where _they_ sat. 'They' meaning the Trixie and her three friends.

"Would ya like any popcorn?" she asked, gesturing to the tray she carried.

"Yes," Glen said.

He handed her a few coins, and she handed him a cardboard box full of popcorn.

"Enjoy the show!" Mia said, attempting to be cheerful.

Then, Mia walked away from them and into the shadows. She was in a good enough position to watch them. It turned out to be a somewhat entertaining pre-movie show. Trixie clearly had no idea what popcorn was. It was almost cute, how she stared at the boy eating it then tried a piece. Just before the movie began, her square friend offered her some. She accepted and proceeded to behave in a rather odd manner. This proved she'd never eaten that stuff. Eddie and Columbia were to busy making out to notice this. Those four sat so near the back of the theater that nobody seemed to be paying attention to them. Well, save for Mia.

Mia tried eating the popcorn she was serving. It tasted much better than the cardboard-flavored shit she'd get at home... though it still got stuck in her teeth. So she avoided eating any more of it.

The movie itself was just too confusing. Lots of things happened. This random guy kept saying stuff about a big green dragon on someone's doorstep. Also, there was crossdressing. Mia was somewhat glad she had other things to do besides watch it. Technically, her job was to keep an eye on Trixie and her friends to make sure nothing happened.

Oddly, nothing did happen. They were all fine. That should've seemed like a good thing... yet it wasn't. Something was going to happen soon. Too soon.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. To a Strange New World Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: This is the second to last part of this serial. It's a bit random at times and is mostly filler.**

 **I'm getting the impression that nobody reads RHPS fanfic anymore, though I'm hoping that the dreaded remake might spark some interest in this. Hopefully my prediction is right. Anyway, even if someone is reading this long after it's been posted. Or just enjoy reading it, I suppose.**

* * *

 **"** So... what do we _do_?" Jon asked.

Even the professor didnt seem to have an answer to such a question. By then they'd retreated back to the TARDIS console room and the kids had collapsed onto the couch. It felt like they'd been defeated by some dreadful force. Though they'd _actually_ just failed to rescue somebody because the thing the person needed rescuing from hadn't happened. Such a failure is an embarrassing one.

Eventually, Mia spoke. "What if we just hide out in her house - in the least creepy way, of course - and wait there?"

Without further ado the Professor left the room (in search of some sort of futuristic tech, no doubt). This left the two confused teens alone together. Good thing neither of them were much interested in each other. Mia was too innocent to think of such a thing while Jonathan was too uptight. Anyway, they had a lot of more important stuff on their mind.

"I wonder what _they_ would think of this," Mia said softly.

"Who?"

"Mr. Richard O'Brien, Mrs. Patricia Stephens, Mr. Tim Curry, and Nell. They might like all this traveling around to the characters. Don't you think? I mean, Trixie isn't even much of a character in the play!"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Why do you care about them so much? Richard's looks like friggin Lord Voldemort and is equally snake-like. Pat's an ugly old drunk who can't sing-"

"SHUT UP."

It took a moment for Jon to realize the one who'd just shouted was innocent little Mia Foreman. Suddenly she looked livid. Clearly he's upset her. But how?

"Look, Mrs. Stephens isn't a drunk. And she's not ugly. Do you expect her to be that pretty girl she once was at 73? She's fine enough for her age. Jon - she's the sweetest lady in the whole world."

"Mia - how do you know? She could be a bitch. We're just mere fans, who'll never meet the silly old broad. That's like being a fucking peasant living within an area governed by grand old Pat Quinn and her awful red hair dye. I know you have some kind of crush on the younger version of her. But she isn't a god. She's just Pat. Just a normal old lady with too much of a drinking problem, a history of smoking various things, and a failed acting career who's been keeping herself funded by conventions. She's like Bill Shatner, but a thousand times worse. No Adam West-ing comebacks for that snobbish Brit. Why do you love her?"

"I don't. I just wish - remember when my granddaddy died? That was so horrible. He's the only part of my family member who I truly cared for. Not to mention he was the kindest man you'd ever meet. Everyone loved him. As of a few years ago he's... gone. Patricia, Lady Stephens sort of filled that space. She's like an imaginary granny I wish I could actually know cause she means so much. Please don't insult her again. Yes, she could be a drunken old bitch. But to me she's something special and I want to see her only in a good way. If you had proof of her flaws never give them to me. I'm devoted to her as if she were my grandfather all over again."

For a cold moment Jon was silent. Then he softly said: "So that's who Pat is to you."

Then neither of them spoke for a while. Jon didn't want to take back what he'd said, though sort of understood. He'd known Vincent C. Foreman. That man could make the cruelest person charitable with the simplest words. When he was too young got the job he'd been hired by a phone company and quickly risen through its ranks. Never would he harm anyone. In fact, he'd never fought in a war - though that was due to the asthma that halted his showbiz career. Once upon a time he'd tap danced on show boats that went up and down the river in DC with his sister Rose. Old Vincent had told stories to all the neighborhood kids and sung them the standards he'd performed. He'd been wonderful. In Jon's mind there was no way Patricia Quinn of all people could equal such a man. Mia's obsession bothered Jonathan...

Eventually the Professor returned to the room. He quickly noticed the rather unpleasant look upon Jon's face and the silent tears on Mia's.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," Mia said, attempting a smile.

Since he hated the sight of tears, the Professor again left. He did all the things he did to _keep_ people from crying. It bothered him that one of his assistants was upset like that.

"You were right about one thing," Mia said, having calmed down. "Mr. O'Brien looks very much like Voldemort. Though he's more of a cross between Voldemort and a younger, less-dead David Bowie. Of course, his personality is surely much better!"

"Though we'll never really know."

Again the Professor returned to the room. This time nobody looked too upset, so he began to explain his plan.

"We're going to do as Mia suggested and visit Trixie's house. I know that this... incident will happen by tonight, I received a cryptic message about it not so long-"

"Can we see this message?" Jon asked.

With a sigh, the Professor reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a crumpled scrap of paper. Carefully he un-crumpled it and handed it to the two kids. They both carefully looked at the scrawled words, which read:

 _Sunday_ , _January 14, 1973_

 _Today was horrible. By every Goddess, why does the Master have to be so stupid? He seriously thinks that what he did to me is a reward? If he was actually thankful for telling him about transvestitism he should've listened when I told him to piss off._ _If only he weren't part of the ruling class. I would've killed that freak if I thought I could get away with it. Technically speaking, he can do whatever he wants with a member of the lower class._ _I'm still feeling sick to my stomach and it's been at least nine hours since… I can't even say it."_

"That's like some sort of diary entry," Mia muttered. "How...?"

"Don't ask how I got the message. Just tell me if you'll go along with the plan."

Both teenagers nodded. Though it was all very strange, it seemed right to help save Trixie... whatever that meant.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. To a Strange New World Pt 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: This is the _last_ part of this serial. I've already begun plotting out the next ones. Potential future serials include some called _Late October Evening, Nightmare in Fishnets, Attack of the Armed Censors,_ and _Going Home_. I won't tell you what they're about though I suppose it's obvious in some cases. As you might've figured, different serials are different genres.  
**

* * *

That evening, soon after dark, the trio left their hiding place behind the school. The Professor carefully led his assistants towards the castle in solemn silence. To everyone's annoyance, it took far too long to walk there. This only made everyone more nervous… though the exercise _did_ keep them from getting too cold. The coats they'd found in the TARDIS's impressive closet also helped.

Finally they reached the Frankenstein Place. It looked terribly ominous even covered in innocent white snow. Mia shakily gripped Jonathan's hand as they got closer and closer to the looming castle. Not that Jon minded, of course. He also needed someone to hold onto.

The Professor noticed none of this.

He was too busy looking for a way into the building. That didn't take to long, thankfully. Still not saying a word he carefully showed the two teens into the place they'd been fascinated by long before they learned it was real…

First they ended up in a dimly lit hallway. The only light came from beneath a nearby door that led into an unknown room. That was probably the kitchen, if the enticing smell of food was anything to judge by. It made Mia hungry! Though she ignored this and followed her two companions down the increasingly-dim hallway. There didn't seem to be any more doors along their way.

Eventually, the Professor was forced to take a small device out of his jacket. It quietly whirred to life and the end began to glow a yellowish color. Though the light wasn't very bright it was enough to keep them from running into a wall. In such

"It's a screwdriver an old friend of mine gave me," he whispered to the two teens.

Mia nodded in false understanding while Jon just stared, blinking dully. Though the both of them kept walking. On and on they went! The Professor clearly knew the way and this confused Mia. Had he been here before? Perhaps that apparent screwdriver was guiding him somehow.

At this point things were just too peculiar for Jonathan. Somehow he'd been dragged into a sci-fi adventure and wasn't prepared to deal with it, so he just followed everyone else without questioning. Sort of like Arthur Dent! Unlike Arthur Dent he didn't desperately crave tea or wear a tattered old dressing gown.

Eventually they found themselves outside a nicely-lit room. Someone inside was walking around, perhaps somewhat nervously. The Professor began scanning the door with his strange screwdriver. This made Mia fear they'd be discovered. Couldn't he turn off the buzzing sound?

"It's her room," the Doctor said quietly.

Before anyone could stop him he opened the door and barged in. Not sure what else to do, the two teenagers followed him.

Then they saw Trixie. Her red hair was a bit messy, though she seemed cheerful enough. When she saw she quickly scrambled for a laser gun on her desk. Then she pointed it at the Professor, who quickly dropped his screwdriver and put his hands up. Mia and Jon did the same (minus the screwdriver).

"Who _are_ you?" Trixie asked, rather shakily.

"I'm the Professor-"

Trixie frowned. " _Which_ Professor?"

" _The_ Professor. Anyway, I received a message that was written later this evening. Since I'm a time traveler receiving a message before it's written isn't too unusual. Anyway, it was a cry for help from you. Apparently your parents' employer attacked you one evening in a mistaken attempt to _thank_ you for introducing him to the joys of crossdressing. I'm guessing he hasn't even gone near you yet."

Then, there was a terribly awkward silence. This whole affair was strange to begin with and now things had only gotten stranger. Trixie clearly wasn't sure what to believe. The Professor's sudden appearance didn't make much sense. Here was someone barging in and claiming to be recuing her (from a future threat). Who would be comfortable with all _that_? Certainly not Trixie!

Before anyone could manage to say anything in response to the Professor's strange speech, everyone heard the clicking of somebody's brand new stilettos on the hallway's floorboards.

"That's the Master," Trixie whispered.

It was then that he opened the door, dressed in a lovely 1950s dress. But before anything else could happen – before he could even get a proper look at the room – Trixie shot him with her laser. He crumpled to the floor.

"Nice shot!" Jon muttered, prodding the body of Frank N.

"Be careful! I never set it on anything more than stun," Trixie told them. "Though he should be fine for at least an hour or so."

Mia still looked worried. "We should still do something about this right now. Such as leave right now. Professor, do you think Trixie could come with us when we leave? It's for her own safety."

The Professor contemplated this briefly. Eventually, he said: "No."

"No?" Mia exclaimed. "But she can't stay here, he might kill her the way he kills Eddie. I mean, she knocked him out…"

Trixie's eyes widened. "Eddie? As in, the kid I'm in school with? He gets killed!"

"You'll see one day," Jon told her.

"We'll erase her completely from his memory. Then, Mia will let Trixie replace her at the movie theater. Everything will work out!" the Professor explained.

Only Trixie seemed to object. "What about my parents? Will they forget me too?"

The Professor had a way of fixing this, too. "You won't be able to stay here, that's true. But you will be able to see them often, I'll promise you that."

And so, everything was solved. Trixie was set to become the Usherette while still attending Earthling school and visiting her parents. They were glad she was now totally safe from their dreadful 'Master'. Our two teenaged protagonists had made their way into the strange new world that was time/space/dimension traveling. They'd saved the Usherette, met Columbia before she was known by that name, and survived.

Time for a new adventure.

* * *

 **A/N: There's the end of the first serial. I'll start the second as soon as possible.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
